Captivating Eyes
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: OneShot. Short, Sweet, Fluff-filled. Love comes to people in many ways some face difficulties but, no matter what, love always finds a way. Sakura never believed in love at first sight, but with love, anything is possible. SS.


**Captivating Eyes**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

**Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP does. Idea/plot, while overly overused, belongs to me._

-----------------

It's a warm day in the beautiful town of Tomoeda. Soon to be eighteen year old Kinomoto Sakura heads over to Seijuu High, where she's a senior. When arriving, she goes to her locker to take out the books that she'll need for her first classes.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," her best friend, and cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo greets.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan," Sakura responds back, flashing a smile.

The boys around them practically drool seeing two of the hottest, and not to mention most popular, girls in school.

Of course, not that they pay any heed. Well, actually, Tomoyo knows about their popularity with the guys, but Sakura, being the dense and naïve girl that she is, has no clue.

Turning around, Sakura sees the guys looking at them, and, as usual, every time this happens, she lets out a small, "Hoe?" clueless as to why they're staring at her. 'Maybe they're only staring at Tomoyo,' she thinks, as always, nodding her head.

Tomoyo smiles and shakes her head, pretty much knowing what her friend is thinking. 'How can I not? We've been best friends since we were little. When will she learn?' Suddenly she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Guess who?"

Tomoyo smiles, still not turning around. "Hmm… I don't know. Maybe it's that gorgeous guy I saw at the mall yesterday?"

The two arms spin her around, and she comes face to face with a frowning face. "What gorgeous guy that you saw at the mal yester-?"

Before he can finish his sentence though, a pair of warm lips hushes him up. When they part, Tomoyo looks at her boyfriend's sapphire eyes, concealed by his thin spectacles. "I was just kidding Eriol." She giggles.

As their lips are about to embrace once again, they hear Sakura clear her throat. "I hate to break up the love fest here, but if we don' hurry up we'll be more than late."

Hiiragizawa Eriol smirks at the auburn haired girl and bows dramatically. "I beg for your forgiveness Sakura-sama."

Sakura laughs. "Apology accepted, good sir."

The three arrive to their first period class and sit down in their seats in back of the room. As the bell rings, signaling the start of class, Terada-sensei comes in, followed by someone.

As the seemingly new student stands in front of the class, his eyes scan the rest of the pupils. Soon, autumn meets emerald.

"Class, we have a new student. Please welcome Li Syaoran. Li-san, can you please take a seat behind Sakura-san. Sakura-san, could you please raise your hand?"

"Hai, Terada-sensei," Sakura answers, doing what she is asked. Her eyes never leave the new boy's pools of autumn.

When he sits down, she feels his stare on her back. She feels her heart beat quickly. 'Hoe… what is this feeling?'

Syaoran's heart is also beating fast.

Finally, it is time for lunch. Sakura sits under a cherry blossom tree, waiting for Eriol and Tomoyo. Five minutes later, they still have not appeared. 'Hmm… where can they be?' An image of a couple making out in a dark corner comes to mind. 'Ew, never mind.' She starts eating her lunch alone, again.

As she is about to eat she hears someone clear their throat. She looks up to see the autumn eyed boy from all he classes, so far.

"Ano… do you mind if I sit here?" he asks.

"Iie," Sakura answers, flashing him a friendly smile, while trying not to blush.

"Arigato," he mumbles, with a hint of red on his cheeks.

They stay silent for a few minutes, as he sits down. Finally, Sakura decides to break it.

"Watashia wa Kinomoto Sakura, hajimashite Li-san," Sakura says, introducing herself.

"Hajimashite Kinomoto-san, onegai call me Syaoran," he responds.

"Only if you call me Sakura," she retorts.

"Hai," he says, chuckling.

-------

'Finally, it's the end of the day,' Sakura thinks. She then grins. 'And it's Friday too!'

As she makes her way outside, she accidentally bumps into someone. "Gomen ne."

"Daijoubu desu," she hears a familiar voice say.

As she looks up, she sees… "Syaoran!"

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Nowhere in particular," she responds. "Douzo?" she asks, curiously.

At this, Syaoran turns a nice shade of red. "W-well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me."

Sakura's emerald eyes brighten at this. "Sure!" she exclaims and practically drags him all the way there.

As they finally arrive to the famous King Penguin Park, she drags him off to the slide. "Come on, let's go!" She starts giggling like a child.

Syaoran, seeing her childish eagerness, chuckles. "Okay, okay, hang on."

When they reach the top, since Sakura is in front of him, they sit down and Syaoran wraps his arms around her tiny waist. "Does this shoujo ever eat?" he wonders. As they reach the bottom, he sees her huff.

"Of course I eat!" she proclaims, pouting.

Syaoran hadn't realized that he had said it aloud and blushes. He raises his hands up, in defense. "Gomen ne, gomen ne."

She laughs and drags him to the swings. "I'll accept your apology if you push me," she declares, sitting herself on the swing.

"Hai."

After about half an hour of swinging, Sakura decides they should play hide-and-seek/tag-you're-it.

Syaoran looks around, seeking his victim, not hearing anything behind him, until it's too late.

"Gotcha!" he hears a voice exclaim as he goes tumbling down, along with the owner of the voice.

Somehow, he ends up on top of her. Seeing her close to him makes his heart speed up faster. 'Oh Kami-sama. What have you done to me Sakura?'

Sakura is in no better condition, her heart beats quickly too. Of course, Sakura being the ever naïve and dense girl that she is, doesn't realize why at that moment. 'Hoe? Why am I feeling like this?' Of course, she's not _that_ dense, so it only takes her a few seconds to. 'Could I… could I possibly love him? But that can't be, I barely met him today!'

As autumn bores into emerald, Syaoran decides that he should tell her how he feels, no matter the consequences. "Sakura?"

Her emerald eyes look at him uncertainly. "Nani?"

Building up his courage, he says, "Aishiteru."

Her emerald eyes widen in shock and… joy?

His eyes search hers, dubiously.

Her cherry pink lips form a smile and she responds with her own, "Aishiteru."

Syaoran's autumn eyes gleam with happiness. He slowly lowers his head down to her and their lips meet in a sweet kiss, one which grows more passionate every second.

They would have stayed in their lip lock, if oxygen weren't a vital necessity.

Breathing in deeply, Syaoran lies besides her, his arms wrapping safely around her waist, he kisses the top of her head, and closes his eyes in content, hiding their delight from the world.

_Love comes to people in many ways; some face difficulties but, no matter what, love always finds a way. Sakura never believed in love at first sight, but with love, anything is possible._

-----------------

_I wrote this story back in 2004 for my ninth grade English class. We had to write a story about love at first sight and this is the best I could come up with. It was only supposed to be a page long… Yeah, well, I never really stayed on the limit. Hehe. Hope you enjoyed it, for those of you who believe in love at first sight. And for those of you that don't… well, hope you enjoyed it nonetheless._

_Oh, by the way. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA! I wrote this story exactly three years ago, right on her 2004 birthday. Or at least, that's what my heading says… :)_

_Until Next Time,_

_Eli-chan_


End file.
